eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Nights of the Dead merchant
About As of 2019 the merchant items were split. For the sake of simplicity, ALL items appear on this page. *The original NPC was renamed Lil' Boo and s/he carries the current event's items. S/he wears a skull mask and is short like a gnome or ratonga. *A secondary NPC, Haint was added to sell only items from prior years. Haint wears the pumpkin mask and taller than Lil, Boo, like a human or elf. Those playing on TLE Servers may not have any or all of the items. See the main page, Nights of the Dead for details. Locations The locations below are fixed for Lil' Boo, but Haint is nearby. * - , outside the * - , outside the * - * - inside the crafting area * - , inside * - . *Maj'Dul - Inside the Golden Sceptre . * - at the crafting area New in 2019 :Please move prior years' items below each year. The following items can be purchased from Lil' Boo: *Nights of the Dead Skeletal Dracurian Costume *Nights of the Dead Troll Zombie Costume *Sinister Chain Armor Crate *Doomfire Gravestone *Doomfire Headstone *Doomfire Memorial Stone *Malice-Fueled Lightpost *Hinged Bookcase of Hate *Ashlok Skeleton Plushie *Flesh Golem Plushie *Petamorph Wand: Kobold Spirit Recipes The following no-trade recipes all sell for and the items within can be crafted all year long. The recipes can be scribed by a level 2 Artisan, but all require Nights of the Dead Treats (Crafting Materials). * Celebrations of the Dead * Celebrations of the Dead II * Celebrations of the Dead III * Celebrations of the Dead IV * Celebrations of the Dead V * Celebrations of the Dead VI * Celebrations of the Dead VII * Celebrations of the Dead VIII * Celebrations of the Dead IX * Celebrations of the Dead X * Celebrations of the Dead XI Items for Sale The items below sell for standard currency (silver, gold, etc.) or for Candy Corn. To learn how to get more Candy Corn see the Nights of the Dead Treats page. Mounts * Blightblaze Frightmare - 300 Candy Corn * Plague Cloud - 300 Candy Corn * Carnage Hound (Mount) - 300 Candy Corn House Items (General) * a Bone Fixture - * a Bone Sculpture - 5 Candy Corn * a Bone Trophy - 5 Candy Corn * Bonecraft Chandelier - (requires unlock with the completion of Candy Crusher) * Evil Pitchfork - * Gallows Oak - 10 Candy Corn * Green and Black Candles - * Gruesome Glow Skimmer - 5 Candy Corn * Orange and Black Candles - * Sathirian Skull Candlestick - 5 Candy Corn * Sealed Stone Sarcophagus - 5 Candy Corn * Skittering Spider Scare Eggs - 15 Candy Corn * Table of Torturous Instruments - 5 Candy Corn * Tall Autumnal Window Pane - 10 Candy Corn * The Dream Scorcher Statue - 30 Candy Corn * Vampiric Mirror - 5 Candy Corn * Wide Autumnal Window Pane - 10 Candy Corn * Wispy Vampiric Mirror - 5 Candy Corn Paintings * Devilish Delight - 10 Candy Corn * Picnic with the Dead - 5 Candy Corn * Ossuary Window of Decay - 10 Candy Corn (though a window, it's opaque and more like a painting) * Wailing Room - 10 Candy Corn * Wizard's Attack - 10 Candy Corn Tiles * Canary Stained Glass Square - * Orange Stained Glass Square - Holiday Decorations While all of the house items will make a home or guild hall spooky, these are more obviously "party" decor than others. * Angry Jack-o-Lantern - * Cackling Noise Box - 15 Candy Corn * Chained Bat - * Dedicated Jack-o-Lantern - 50 Candy Corn * Harvest Time Cordon - (requires unlock with the completion of Tricky Treats) * Harvest Time Garland - (requires unlock with the completion of Closet Full of Skeletons) * Pumpkin - * Rattlin' Bones Candy Dish - 50 Candy Corn * Sad Jack-o-Lantern - Plushies and House Pets Plushies are house items with minor animations that remain in one place; house pets are larger creatures that wander and have interactive animations like "playing dead" or other tricks. House Pets * a Bat Colony 25 Candy Corn - this is a roaming house pet * Albino Slither - 25 Candy Corn * Dracolich - 150 Candy Corn * Festering Flesh Cube - 25 Candy Corn * Stonescale Serpent - 25 Candy Corn * Tenacious Razorclaw - 25 Candy Corn * Troubled Tome - 25 Candy Corn * Yellow Recluse - 25 Candy Corn Plushies * Bat Swarm Plushie - 15 Candy Corn - this is a animated, but stationary plushie. * Destroyed Scarecrow Plushie - 5 Candy Corn * Languid Crocodile Plushie - 25 Candy Corn * Lively Scarecrow Plushie - 5 Candy Corn * Rustmonster Plushie - 15 Candy Corn * Sanguine Spinner Plushie - 15 Candy Corn * Topiaric Ripper Plushie 15 Candy Corn * Standing Scarecrow Plushie - 5 Candy Corn * Zombie Mystic Doll - 150 Candy Corn Gravestones * a Grave Ending - 5 Candy Corn * Aged Obelisk Gravemarker - 5 Candy Corn * Damaged Obelisk Gravestone - 5 Candy Corn * Harrowing Gravestone - 5 Candy Corn * Aged Grave Marker - * Aged Tombstone - * Broken Tombstone - * Chipped Tombstone - * Cracked Grave Marker - * Cracked Headstone - * Crumbling Headstone - * Crumbling Tombstone - * Engraved Headstone - * Granite Gravestone - * Obelisk Gravestone - * Warrior's Grave Marker - * Weathered Grave Marker - * Weathered Grave Marker - Costumes These costumes are illusion-from charms that will temporarily shapeshift your character. Make sure you have illusions turned on. You can check or toggle this if you press C to open the character window, click on the Options tab, and make sure the box to hide/show illusion from is checked or unchecked. * Nights of the Dead Aqua Goblin Costume - * Nights of the Dead Armored Gnoll Costume - * Nights of the Dead Ashlok Skeleton Costume - * Nights of the Dead Aviak Stormrider Costume - * Nights of the Dead Baleful Scarecrow Costume - * Nights of the Dead Bellywhumper Battlewhiffer Costume - * Nights of the Dead Bellywhumper Costume - * Nights of the Dead Blackfang Costume - * Nights of the Dead Bounding Orc Costume - * Nights of the Dead Briarstone Ancient Costume - * Nights of the Dead Brokenskull Ghost Costume - * Nights of the Dead Darkpaw Gnoll Costume - * Nights of the Dead Dshinn Pygmy Costume - * Nights of the Dead Ettin Costume - * Nights of the Dead Ettin Skeleton Costume - * Nights of the Dead Fauna Stalker Costume - * Nights of the Dead Feral Lujien Costume - * Nights of the Dead Fresh Zombie Costume - * Nights of the Dead Gargoyle Costume - * Nights of the Dead Ghoulish Goblin Costume - * Nights of the Dead Headless Huntsman Costume - * Nights of the Dead Hobgoblin Costume - * Nights of the Dead Holgresh Costume - * Nights of the Dead Human Ghost Costume - * Nights of the Dead Mindless Corpse Costume - * Nights of the Dead Moldering Froglok Costume - * Nights of the Dead Necromechanoid Costume - * Nights of the Dead Oggok Ogre Costume - * Nights of the Dead Orc Ghost Costume - * Nights of the Dead Rabid Werewolf Costume - * Nights of the Dead Renda'Dall Thrall Costume - * Nights of the Dead Shadowy Lich Costume - * Nights of the Dead Shambling Mound Costume - * Nights of the Dead Shin'Ree Costume - * Nights of the Dead Skeletal Marauder Costume - * Nights of the Dead Sul'Dal Undead Costume - * Nights of the Dead Tae Ew Hunter Costume - * Nights of the Dead Thurgadin Spellcaster Costume - * Nights of the Dead Undead Othmir Costume - * Nights of the Dead Undying Warrior Costume - * Nights of the Dead Vallonite Warrior Costume - * Nights of the Dead Vampire Mage Costume - * Nights of the Dead Ssraeshza Akheva Costume - * Nights of the Dead Ssraeshza Grimling Costume - Petamorph Wands These wands can only be used on combat-style, functional pets. They will not work on "fluff" pets that merely follow you (from quests or the Marketplace). * Petamorph Wand: Cackling Skeleton - 5 Candy Corn * Petamorph Wand: Contagion - 5 Candy Corn * Petamorph Wand: Deathdragger Orc - 5 Candy Corn * Petamorph Wand: Diseased Brittlebone Skitterer - 5 Candy Corn * Petamorph Wand: Sand Dune Razorclaw - 5 Candy Corn * Petamorph Wand: Spectral Executioner - 5 Candy Corn * Petamorph Wand: Torturous Tome - 5 Candy Corn * Petamorph Wand: Vile Lich - 5 Candy Corn Appearance Gear The items of this type are equipped on your character. To learn more, see the page about appearance gear. * Bangle of Specter's Glare - 25 Candy Corn * Bone Biter - 25 Candy Corn * Cleaver of Bone - 25 Candy Corn * Cloak of the Witherbone Faun - 30 Candy Corn * Cursed Mummy Wrap Scarf * Dark Marrow Shiv - 25 Candy Corn * Moldering Mummy Wrap Scarf * Were-Hunter's Pelt (cloak) - 30 Candy Corn * Were-Hunter's Trophy Helm (wolf-head hood to match the cloak) - 50 Candy Corn Masks These are head-equipped appearance gear. At one time Trick or Treating rewarded a choice of several masks, but that activity was retired when the major cities were revamped. Check the NotD merchant for masks each year, but also look closely at quest tips and tricks on this wiki, as some masks have been moved into quest zones. * Ominous Scarecrow Mask - 25 Candy Corn * Witherbone Faun Mask - 50 Candy Corn Dungeon Maker Activators These items can only be used in player-made dungeons and can not be used in player housing. These are MOBs (monsters) that will battle anyone who enters your dungeon. *Hellhound (Berserker) - 5 Candy Corn *Hellhound (Coercer) - 5 Candy Corn *Hellhound (Templar) - 5 Candy Corn *Hellhound (Warlock) - 5 Candy Corn *Scarecrow (Berserker) - 5 Candy Corn *Scarecrow (Illusionist) - 5 Candy Corn